


в конце лета птицы улетают на юг.

by maskotta



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Mini, Modern Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25074358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskotta/pseuds/maskotta
Summary: люси и эрза договорились умереть в августе.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 2





	в конце лета птицы улетают на юг.

**Author's Note:**

> тут я пишу с маленькой буквы не серчайте мне так просто больше нравится.  
> пс я нарисовала себе скетч для этой работы если хотите посмотрите!!  
> https://twitter.com/now_thatwaslie/status/1279527002266046465?s=19

люси и эрза договорились умереть в августе.

август, месяц пропитанный воспоминаниями. в августе умер отец люси. в августе они начали встречаться. в августе они съехались на другую съемную квартиру. в августе они посадили белые розы. в августе родилась кузина эрзы. в августе они сходили в парк аттракционов.

август просто их любимый месяц.

у эрзы рак желудка. она не может есть столь любимые блинчики, приготовленные люси. все что она ест, это пюре из овощей, и ее тошнит. она харкает кровью на пол, на постель, мимо тазика. в соседней комнате люси жмется к стене, содрогаясь от каждого приступа кашля. она слушает как умирает ее любимая.

слушает, но ничего не может сделать.

в августе позапрошлого года они хотели поехать на север. на море. в том году не вышло, денег не хватало. в следующем тоже. в этом году не хватает времени. люси плюнула на все, и купила билеты на август. потратила все деньги, все сбережения. сейчас все это не имеет значение. никогда не имело.

люси встает, на дрожащих нога бредет к эрзе кухню. смотрит на ее спину, и лопатки, по которым струятся, волосы. так же как и кровь из столь любимых уст. плечи ходят ходуном, потому что эрза снова задыхается. подходит и утыкается в лопатки, и гладит впалый живот, пытаясь успокоить.

эрза пахнет сигаретным дымом.

совсем как раньше.

люси всегда боялась что это фальшивая любовь. но теперь, когда эрзе осталось совсем немного, она понимает что дальше, без нее, в этом мире ее ничего не держит. абсолютно. никакие деньги и друзья не дарят ей столько желания жить, как скарлет. без эрзы, солнце угаснет навсегда. с ослепительной вспышкой, такой что оставит тебя слепым на всю жизнь, хотя жить то дальше и не смысла. звезды взорвутся и будут падать на землю огненным дождем, но эрзы здесь уже не будет. и тогда в столь красивом конце вселенной нет смысла. потому что эрза и есть ее вселенная. и если ее личная вселенная погаснет то не будет никакого смысла в настоящей. 

люси гладит ее по волосам, и смотрит как они остаются у нее на руках. они не стекают сквозь пальца как раньше. они просто выпадают. сыпяться им на руки, не давая забыть о том что их ждет ни на минуту.

люси хочет плакать.

но если она себе это позволит эрза совсем сломается. она перестанет верить даже в нее, и в ее стойкость. если в себя она не верит уже много времени, то в люси, в ее хорошую жизнь после нее, счастливый финал, с красивыми фейерверками и любимым человеком под боком верит. всей душой верит, хотя и понимает где-то там, на задворках умирающего сознания что так не будет. что люси будет убиваться, плакать, и никогда себе не простит то что позволила скарлет плакать когда-то. будет приходить на ее могилу и плакать часами, пугая сторожа. стучать кулаками по плитке возле надгробия, сдирая костяшки в кровь. люси будет делать все, но не жить счастливо. эрза просила ее не плакать на своих похоронах.

скарлетт понимает что люси плачет. и будет плакать.

если не вслух, не при ней, то где-то глубоко внутри, или в соседней комнате.

-эрза.

-да?

-полетели на север. на море.

эрза ушам не верит, и оборачиваться судорожно.

-туда же все билеты раскупили уже в июне., а сейчас конец июля.

люси улыбается и идет в комнату. подходит к туалетному столику, начинает рыться в шкафчиках, в поисках билетов и случайно цепляется взглядом за свое отражение. и то что она видит не удивляет ее.

сутулая спина, разбитый вид, сальные волосы, мешки под глазами как у панды, но вот только панды милые, а она нет. она похожа на мертвеца. если посмотреть на труп и на люси сейчас, вы не увидите разницы. люси все еще дышит.

но она уверена не надолго.

хартфилия смотрит еще с минуту, и возвращаеться к поискам. найдя заветные бумажки она возвращается на кухню. и видит то чего боялась больше всего в этой жизни.

-нет.

эрза на полу, в луже собственной крови.

лежит, свернувшись калачиком. и спина не двигается. люси бежит, спотыкаясь. падая на голые колени, больно натирая, но это совсем не важно.

-нет, нет, нет! не смей слышишь?!

она трясет ее за плечи, разворачивает к себе, и видит закрытые глаза и неподвижное лицо. оно бледнее чем обычно. судорожно щупает пульс, и не верит.

-мы должны лететь на север слышишь?! в августе! как мы и хотели в том году помнишь? пожалуйста, только не сейчас, позволь мне хотя бы отвезти тебя на море…

люси плачет, а слезы падают на лицо скарлетт, все так же неподвижное. она утыкается лбом в мертвую грудь и плачет. кричит. долго, срывая голос.

***

люси и эрза договорились умереть в августе.

люси похоронила эрзу в июле. на севере. на море. рядом с берегом.

она переехала туда, потому что обещала свозить сюда эрзу. и жить она может тут, потому что друзья давно забытые рядом, и жить у себя за бесплатно позволяют.

она приходит на этот берег каждое утро и вечер. сидит рядом с надгробием, и разговаривать с ним, как будто эрза ее слышит.

парочки прогуливающиеся мимо, смотрят сочувствующие, а чайки кричат отчаянно как и люси когда-то. море шумит, успокаивая. оно чем-то напоминает ей скарлетт. оно так же умирает изнутри, медленно и мучительно, но продолжает радостно бить волнами об скалы, обтачивая. оно также как и она когда-то, верит во что-то хорошее.

люси плачет.


End file.
